


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Geoduck



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, The author has only seen the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Daisuke Saiki has a dream about a certain someone. Unfortunately, she can see that dream. And she just might be in a position to do something about it.





	

Daisuke Saiki watched the elevator doors as he descended to the secret levels deep beneath the Diet Building.

Coming to see the Princess was never a simple affair. Going through the security checkpoints, descending to her underground chambers, approaching her as she sat silently... it was always very imposing. The first time he had been brought to her presence, he had been scared speechless. Odd that a woman who so resembled a lonely little girl could inspire such profound feelings of nervousness and even fear.

He felt his resolve leaving him. `There's no way I can ask...dammit!' In frustration at his own timorousness, he curled his right hand into a tight fist, his fingernails almost puncturing his skin.

The doors opened. `Next time...next time for sure,' he resolved silently.

He approached, his head slightly bowed, his gait respectful. "Princess Hinoto."

She held her head up in his direction. "Lord Saiki. It is good that you are here. I have beheld something new in my dream."

Daisuke frowned. "Is it about Kamui?"

"No, Lord Saiki. As a matter of fact, this dream involves you. It has me a bit concerned."

"Me? How, Princess?"

"In this dream, both you and I seem to be present at a banquet of some kind. There were great quantities of foods being served at every table. I'm not certain where it was, but I could see Tokyo Tower from the windows."

That gave Daisuke a start. `Could she be talking about the Kokakuran Restaurant? That place has a view of Tokyo Tower. And I was planning on getting reservations there for..." Suddenly Daisuke realized exactly which dream Hinoto was seeing. `Oh no. Oh NO! For the love of all that's holy, NO!'

"Then, you and I were at some kind of theatre. But instead of actors onstage, they project images from some kind of lantern upon a screen."

`She must be talking about a movie. She's always so concerned about the fate of the world that she wouldn't concern herself with the details of everyday life.' Daisuke suddenly remembered to be terrified again. `Okay, so she knows I was dreaming about taking her out to dinner and a movie...and that's all, right?'

"Suddenly, you lift your arms above you, as if you are stretching them. When you bring them down again, you right arm is now somewhat intimately cupping my right shoulder."

"Um, Princess"

"After the performance is over, you invite me to your dwelling for the imbibing of alcoholic beverages."

"Uh...excuse me..."

"Inside your home, the lights are dim. There is music being played. The singer has a deep bass voice. He sings `My darling I...can't get enough of your love, babe...'"

"Princess..."

"You invite me to dance. You hold me close. There seems to be a great heat coming from your abdomen, or immediately below it."

"Please..."

"You spray something in your mouth...something minty. In your pocket you have some kind of...balloon?"

Daisuke turned white.

"Your thoughts turn to...baseball? `Will I get to third base, or will I get a home run?' What does that mean exactly, Lord Saiki?"

That was too much. Daisuke turned around and fled.

* * *

Hinoto sulked in the darkness of her dream.

"Interesting, sister. Do you always terrify the men you're trying to seduce?"

Hinoto turned away from her continually smirking younger sister. "He is not terrified. He is simply shy. I was just trying to push him a little bit. It does not matter. Next time he will be braver."

"Still...why him, Hinoto? He's kind of...well, a dweeb."

"He's kind, and he's strong...and how many men are there out there who are attracted to someone who looks like a twelve-year-old albino dwarf?"

Kanoe was about to say `hundreds of them, at the average anime convention,' but thought better of it. "So now what are you going to do, sister."

"I'll just wait. I know what he's going to do. You may have gotten a boyfriend before I have, Kanoe, but I won't be the single one forever."

And as Kanoe walked away, Hinoto definitely did not say out loud what she was thinking. `And if I don't get laid before the end of the world, there is going to be hell to pay.'

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2003, shortly after the death of legendary singer Barry White, whose most famous song is quoted in this story.
> 
> Thanks to Evil Asian Genius and Arcturus for prereading and nitpicking.


End file.
